The present invention relates to the production of dynamo electric machinery components and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for forming wire leads departing from wire coils. Apparatus and methods of the present invention are applicable to the production of wound stators, in which coils are first placed on an insertion tool during winding on a template, and later inserted into the slots of the stator core.
The aforementioned wire leads are extensions of the coil wire and need to be electrically connected to supplementary wires or terminal points for electric supply to occur. The wire leads are routed along predetermined trajectories, going from the coils to the supplementary wires or terminal points. Solutions of this general nature are described, for example, in Becherucci et al. International patent publication No. WO 00/55960, published Sep. 21, 2000, assigned to Pavesi S. r. L, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
It would be desirable to provide improved manufacturing operations to form wire leads departing from wire coils.